ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men/Teen Titans: Rise of Dark Phoenix
X-Men/Teen Titans: Rise of Dark Phoenix is an action-packed animated movie that focuses on the X-Men and the Teen Titans. Plot Cast The X-Men *Patrick Stewart - Professor Charles Xavier *John DiMaggio - James Howlett/Wolverine, Caliban *Robin Atkin Downes - Scott Summers/Cyclops *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Jean Grey/Phoenix/Dark Phoenix, Betsy Braddock/Psylocke, Rachel Summers/Marvel Girl *Gregg Berger - Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast *Jim Ward - Pitor Rasputin/Colossus *Kieren van den Beek - Anna Marie/Rouge *Dave Wittenberg - Wareen Worthington III/Angel *J.B. Blanc - Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Andrew Kishino - Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire *Quinton Flynn - Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Michael Horse - John Proudstar/Thunderbird *James Arnold Taylor - Bobby Drake/Iceman, Longshot *Nolan North - Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Kim Mai Guest - Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Hisako Ichiki/Armor *Danica McKellar - Jubaliton Lee/Jubilee *Jess Harnell - Kevin Sydney/Morph *Lou Diamond Phillips - Forge *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost *Susan Eisneberg - Sage *Elizabeth Daily - Alison "Ali" Blair/Dazzler *Josh Keaton - Alex Summers/Havok *Khary Payton - Lucas Bishop/Bishop *Ron Perlman - Nathan Summers/Cable *Tara Strong - Lorna Dane/Polaris, Illyana Rasputin/Magik, Laura Kinney/X-23 *Alieen Ong Casas - Megan Gwynn/Pixie, Noriko "Nori" Ashida/Surge *Vanessa Marshall - Nenna Thurman/Domino *Yuri Lowenthal - Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar *Cree Summer - Amra Juliana Aquilla/Magma *Keith Ferguson - Bobby da Costa/Sunspot, Sam Guthrie/Cannonball Teen Titans *Troy Baker - Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Bumper Robinson - Victor Stone/Cyborg *Jennifer Hale - Princess Korland'r/Kory Anders/Starfire *Tara Strong - Rachel Roth/Raven *Quinton Flynn - Garfield Logan/Beast Boy, Lightning *Cameron Bowen - Tim Drake/Robin *Yuri Lowenthal - Garth/Tempest, L'Gann/Lagoon Boy *Travis Willingham - Hank Hall/Hawk *Sam Riegel - Don Hall/Dove *Dee Bradley Baker - John Gnaark/Gnaark *Jason Spisak - Wally West/Kid Flash *Nolan North - Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy, Jason Hart/Protector *Crispin Freeman - Roy Harper/Arsenal *Jason Marsden - Leonid Kovar/Red Star, Bart Allen/Impulse *Khary Payton - Malcolm Duncan/The Herald/Guardian, Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad *Cree Summer - Tula/Aquagirl *Kate Higgins - Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Kole Weathers/Kole *Summer Glau - Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Supergirl *Masasa Moyo - Karen Beecher/Bumblebee, Lilith Clay/Omen *Stuart Allan - Zachary Zatara/Zatara *Mae Whitman - Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl *Kari Wahlgren - Rose Wilson/Ravager, Amy Allen/Bombshell *Hynden Walch - Toni Monetti/Argent, Mary "Bette" Kane/Flamebird *Steven Blum - Charlie Watkins/Kilowatt, Thunder, Wildebeest *Carlos Alazraqui - Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle III *N/A - Joseph William Wilson/Jericho *Jeremy Shada - Freddy Freeman/Captain Marvel Jr. *Laura Bailey-Willingham - Mary Batson/Mary Marvel *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha, Donna Troy/Troia *Danica McKellar - M'Gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian *Phil LaMarr - Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock *Denise Boutte - Raquel Ervin/Rocket *Josh Keaton - Eddie Bloomberg/Kid Devil, Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern *Roger Craig Smith - Marvin White *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Wendy Harris Villains *John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Baran Flinders/Mammoth, Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Galactus, Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood, En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse, Trigon, Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind, Victor Creed/Sabretooth, Red Hulk, Fred J. Dukes/Blob *David Kaye - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Doomsday *Corey Burton - The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, General Zahl, Arthur Light/Doctor Light, Temple "Tem" Fugate/Clock King, Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Hynden Walch - Komand'r/Blackfire *Xander Berkeley - General Immortus *Steven Blum - Garguax *Alan Tudyk - Dr. Simon Jones/Psimon *Travis Willingham - Gorilla Grodd * J.B. Blanc - Bane *Jennifer Hale - Selinda Flinders/Shimmer, Laura De Mille/Madame Rouge *Nolan North - Mikron O'Jeneus/Gizmo, Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *Masasa Moyo - Jinx *James Arnold Taylor - Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Keith Ferguson - Nathanel Essex/Mr. Sinister *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Gregg Berger - Dominikos Petrakis/Avalanche, St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *Dwight Schultz - Mesmero *Neal McDonough - Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Maurice LaMarche - Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom, Ultron *Clancy Brown - Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Charlie Adler - George Tarlenton/M.O.D.O.K., Cletus Kassidy/Carnage, Ghost Others *Tim Curry - G. Gordon Godfrey *Kurtwood Smith - Senator Robert Kelly *John DiMaggio - Bruce Banner/Hulk *Michael Rosenbaum - Wade Wilson/Deadpool Crew Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Animation Category:Crossover movies Category:Superheroes Category:Teen Titans Category:X-men Category:Marvel Studios Category:20th Century Fox